Diary of a Wimpy Professor
by ruby summer
Summary: While cleaning out the garage Buttercup discovers the Professors Diary.As she continues reading his Diary she discovers more than the contents of his youth, and when Butch gets involved things get worse.
1. Peter E Utonium

I don't own any of the characters.

I was curious about the Professor's past , so I decided to make my own version of how he grew up. I figured he was a nerd.

* * *

><p>Buttercup was cleaning out the garage like she was told to as her punishment for getting in a severe school fight. She had almost killed Princess for spreading that rumor about her being a lesbian. She really hated her, and honestly she didn't regret what she had done. It was worth almost getting sued and being forced to clean the house without super powers for the next three weeks. She was going to pick up a forgotten basketball on a shelf in the garage, when she noticed a book at the very back of the shelf. It looked very old and beat up. The cover was dust covered. She cleared the dust with her hand and read the cover.<p>

My Journal: Peter .

Buttercup was intrigued by it and began opening it up. What harm could reading a Diary possibly cause to her? She opened it and started reading.

Dear Journal 8/16/87

I'm actually feeling pretty confident for my first day of School. My clothes don't look half bad, I got the coolest haircut, and my mom finally allowed me to watch rated PG! I know it seems pretty stupid for me to have a Journal, but since we just moved to a new town we don't have a T.V yet, so I had to find something to occupy me. Besides I bet one day I'll look back on this Journal, you know when I'm rich and famous? I can't wait till then. I have a feeling that tomorrow will be so far out; I hope it's nothing like Elementary school. I never want to relive that again. It was Hell (my mom wouldn't approve of me using bad language, but this is my personal Journal she doesn't have to know what's inside)…At least I hope she won't find out. I'd never be able to do anything on my own. I'm glad dad is on my side. It gives me something to fall back on; you know the oldest trick in the book. If one parent says no, ask the other one. Even though I'm an only child my parents don't give me all their attention like their supposed to. I hate that. Every Summer I have to go to stupid camp Harmony, and trust me if theirs synonym for lame that camp was definitely it. It's an all boy camp, and the age variation is dumb, I mean who puts a 9 year old with 14 year old boy? There's a huge difference in height, weight, and puberty. Ugh the P word, I hate it so much, mostly because it's not being very kind to me right now. I'm 12 years old today and only 4 feet 11 inches. That's only 2 inches taller than the legal non car seat age. One more thing I hate about myself. At least my haircut got rid of my overly shaggy hair. Well it's getting late I should be going my curfew is 8:00 p.m. sharp no longer and no less. As my mother always tells me.

To future me: Peter.

Buttercup was pretty set off by what she was reading. She knew that the Professor, like any normal human being, had once been a child, but she never really thought about it. The idea of the Professor as a young nerd with a Diary was enough to keep her laughing for days, but she couldn't tell anyone about it just yet. This was way too good to be shared; it was going to be her little secret. She knew she probably shouldn't be reading the Professor's Diary, but she couldn't help it. The first entry only made her want to keep reading. She flipped through the thick book; each individual page was filled with lots of neat hand writing. She went back to the first page and read began reading the second half of the page.

Dear Journal 8/21/87

Remember when I said I was excited about going back to school, well I lied this might have been the wor-. Buttercup heard footsteps coming. She quickly hid the book once more and pretended to be sweeping the floor. When the professor walked in he was met by an innocent looking 13 year old Buttercup. She might as well have had a halo by the way she was cleaning quietly. She looked up and pretended to look astonished when the Professor walked in.

"Oh hi Professor, I was just cleaning like I was supposed to." She said as she swept the floor faster. He had felt bad seeing Buttercup cleaning like this, but she deserved a punishment, and this one was the one given.

"I was just coming to check on you." He said as he turned around and walked back up the stairs. Buttercup patiently waited for him to leave before she even thought of getting the Diary out again. She really thought about it, it was extremely tempting, but in the end she decided to leave it for tomorrow. She went back to cleaning and was done in an hour. She came out of the garage and saw that lunch was already done and ready. She walked up to the kitchen and joined everyone else. After reading the Professors Diary Buttercup couldn't help, but feel awkward. How did the Professor go from not such a bad kid, to major science geek, to creator of the greatest thing since French toast? All of this thinking made her even more eager to go back to back and read more about him. Bubbles stared at Buttercup with a look that said "Are you going on a Diet?" Buttercup realized that in all her thinking she had forgotten to eat, she'd been picking at her food for 5 good long minutes, and Bubbles was getting suspicious. Buttercup was enjoying knowing something that her sisters didn't, it made her feel …special. More special than she already was. The rest of the night went on pretty quickly though. She didn't have any trouble sleeping, and her dreams were filled with possibilities of what could have happened to the Professor. Cleaning out the garage had never been more fun.

* * *

><p>So, how was that chapter?<p> 


	2. Mad Scientist number two

I woke up on a Saturday morning eager to visit my garage; I wanted to know what had happened next more than anything. I ran down the stairs, got out a bowl and poured in some cereal. I had to clean the house and I that was the perfect cover up for reading the Professors Diary. I went down to the garage and extracted the book from its hidden location. I turned on the light locked the garage door, and sat down in a corner. I a site of relief escaped my lips as I opened the book. "Finally, now I can get back to reading, now where was I?" I said as I turned to the second half of the first page.

Dear Journal 8/21/87

Remember when I said I was excited about going back to school, well I lied. Everything that could have gone wrong went wrong. On my way to the school bus my neighbor's dog peed on my shoes. When I entered the school bus I didn't know where to sit. I inspected every seat. It seemed like the nerds where in the front, and the cool kids were in the back. In the middle sat solemn children or overly shy kids who didn't speak to anyone. It seemed I had been standing too long, because soon enough I feel backwards and hit my head on the floor of the bus. The bus driver had sped up to get me seated, I wanted to glare at her, but figured I'd rather stay on her good side. Even though she was super ugly, I didn't even think she had a good smile. I grimaced slightly as I stood up and caught a glimpse of a ring on her finger. Who in their right minds would marry that thing? I decided not to stick around any longer; I had already made a fool of myself when I fell. I stood up and tried to work up as much dignity that I had left. I tried sitting with the cool kids, and ended up being rejected (expected). I didn't want to categories myself as I nerd, so I sat in the middle. When I did reach the school I couldn't find my way to my locker, and no one would help me out. Just as I was about to give up, someone bumped into me, or I guess I bumped into her. My glasses fell, but she helped me retrieve them. I apologized, but she told me not to bother. She informed me that I had been on the wrong hall. My locker was on the third floor. She pointed out which way was which and even walked me there herself. I thought everything was going to be fine after she helped me out, until lunch came around. I was in the line like any other kid, and some random person pushed me. I spilled my soda on my pants and I looked like I had peed on myself. That's how I got my nickname…P.E.U. Some idiot decided to spread that nickname just hours after the whole lunch incident. The rest of the day I was picked on and laughed at. I hate this so much.

To future me: Peter.

I couldn't help myself. I started laughing as soon as I finished reading what had been written. The Professors life is so interesting. I bet he would kill me if he found out I was reading this. Although I don't get what the big deal is, it's just a Diary. Why would the Professor hide it, in the garage of all places? I bet if I hadn't found it yesterday it could have easily been a forgotten memory. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the garage door. I opened it up and my eyes met a tired Professor.

"Buttercup what in the world are you doing up at 5:30 a.m. in the morning?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes. Buttercup looked up at him.

"Is it really that early Professor?" She asked as she cleared a shelf. I could've sworn it was 9:30 a.m. The Professor looked at her in a confused way.

"Well my watch says it's too early for you to be cleaning." He said as he motioned for her go back up to bed. She shook her head back and forth.

"No thank you Professor, I wanted to get started on my daily chores early so that I could finish by 6:30 p.m." She said as she took out a discarded rag and placed it in the trash.

"Suit yourself, but don't stay in here too long." He asked swiftly. Buttercup cocked an eyebrow in curiosity.

"What's wrong with the garage Professor?" She asked. He pulled a nervous laugh.

"Oh nothing, it's just, you know the dust might clog up your lungs or something?" He continued his awkward laugh and waved goodbye to Buttercup.

I laughed at his reaction when he left. The Professor sucked at fibbing. I think I'll take the book to school. It won't hurt to catch up on the Professors biography. I think I'm even going to make a book mark.

Meanwhile…

In a different Laboratory on the opposite side of Townville another Professor was on experimenting with the creation of humans. He wanted to get his revenge really soon, but thus he had to be patient. He couldn't go rushing into a situation like this one without back up. This might be his biggest break through. He might not have been the first one to think of creating super powered humans, but he was certainly the first one to create "this". He laughed ingeniously at his creation. It was wonderful, powerful, and would make him the ruler of the world. No one could stop this, not even his old partner could get in the way of his dream. Soon everyone would grovel at his feet, begging for mercy. He could already hear the screaming humans. Music to his ears. In just over a month his first prodigy would be born. All he had to do was be patient.

* * *

><p>If you're wondering who the other Professor is, to bad I'm not going to tell you.<p>

But I can tell you this, he is** not** an OC, and he did **Not** create the RowdyRuff Boys, thats what our friendly neighborhood monkey did.


	3. Miss Bellum

Buttercup spent the rest of her weekend reading, and cleaning. She wanted to bring the book to school today; after all it would probably give her a good laugh. She used a book cover to hide the title of the book. Just in case some nosy people were to "accidentally" stumble upon the book. She left before Blossom, and walked to school. Everything was peaceful, her attitude, the scenery, and the atmosphere. It was like the Universe decided that today was going to be one of the legendary "good" Mondays, if not great. She was actually starting to believe that she was about to have a great Monday, until he came.

"Hey Buttercup long time no see, don't you think?" Butch said as he walked beside her. Buttercup pretended that he wasn't there. She kept walking forward.

"Hey are you death or something?" She halted, then sighed and turned around to face her counterpart.

"It's only been two day you know?" She continued walking forward, not stopping to look back. He caught up, rather quickly.

"Funny it feels like more than 48 hours to me." He tried to sound startled by the thought of it being less than he thought.

"Congratulations you know how to read time." She said with sarcasm as she sped up her walking. He frowned and kept up with her pace.

"Hey I'm not an idiot you know?" He countered. She laughed.

"Then you must be a great actor, why don't you join the choir and get out of my face." She said as she stomped her foot on the ground.

"Or what?" He challenged.

"You have a big mouth you know, you should keep it shut for future references." She said as she turned around.

"I could say the same about you, maybe Princess is right, you are a lesbian." He said in a cocky tone. That was the breaking point. He had crossed the line, and jumped too far. Buttercup hated being accused of something she wasn't. She kneed him on his chest and punched him as he flew upwards. She walked away not bothering to check if he was alright. He wasn't worth the effort or time. Each step she took left a crack on the concrete. If she had a mother her back would be broken beyond repair. When she got to school she was still 30 minutes early, so she decided to take out the book and continue reading. She flipped to page 2.

Dear Journal 8/22/87

I went home today to find my mother and father fighting over my insurance, again. I was never sure whether it was because they were positive that I was going to die before them, or because they cared about my health. I sure hoped it wasn't the first option. Even though my first day of was horrid I managed to make friends, or I guess you could say a friend. His name is .Icky. (I feel so bad for him). We got to know each other while being stuffed into lockers together. Not the same locker of course. Two different jerks stuffed us into lockers that were near each other. We both started screaming for help at the same time, and suddenly we became friends. I guess it was friendship at first cry for help? Turns out Iggi and I had more than just common guy things in common. We also had similar embarrassing nicknames. His nickname was I.K. Mine was P.E.U. Together we made Ick and Peeew. It was official; I was definitely categories as a nerd. A pee smelling nerd. My choice of friend didn't help my cause either. Even so I wasn't going to ditch what might have been my one and only true friend because of some dumb nickname. Iggi was actually really clean, how he received his nickname I still don't know. Maybe I should ask him tomorrow? Nah it's too early in our friendship for secrets. I need to let it grow. Oh great I sound like I'm in a gay relationship with Iggi. This is what happens when nerds hang out with male nerds too much. But I know for sure I am not gay, because I favor a certain red head at the moment. Remember my last diary entry about that girl helping me out? Well turns out her name is Bella. .Bellum. I know this, because she told me yesterday when we were all introducing ourselves in class. Okay so maybe she didn't directly tell me this information, but that was close enough for me. She is the first girl I liked in this school. Her hair is so auburn and curly, it almost covers her face. She has freckles and brown eyes. The best part is she is about my height, so if we do ever go out I won't feel like a smurf. (That is one big if by the way), unfortunately I don't stand a chance with her. She may be one of the nicest girls at my school, but she hangs out with the popular crowd. You know the beautiful people. I better go I'm getting a phone call, and I'm probably going to be too lazy to write in here for the rest of the night.

_To future me:Peter.._

Buttercup closed the book and thought long and hard about what she had just uncovered.

"The Professor had a crush on Miss Bellum in Middle School!" She asked to herself. She honestly hadn't seen that one coming.

"The Professors best, and only friend was some guy named Iggi?" She thought out loud. She felt sorry for him, his teenage life was Hell. He had the worst nickname, the worst best friend (popularity wise), and no chance with his crush. Her train of thought was broken when she heard the school bell ring. It signaled the beginning of her school day. She packed the Diary back into her book bag, and entered the school. She felt a lot more grateful, and appreciative that at least she wasn't a nerd. No offense to the Professor. "It's not like he didn't attempt at being cool, I guess life just wasn't on his side." She thought.

* * *

><p>Poor little Peter.<p> 


	4. What the Bleep?

Blaster was sitting on the ground staring at his creator. He didn't understand where he was or who he was. All he knew was that he had just popped into a world he never knew of. He had the strange feeling of destruction come upon him. He felt like breaking and killing. He liked that feeling, it made him feel powerful. The Professor led him to a closed compartment. With no light, or any contact with the outside world. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he didn't enjoy being cold, and lonely. It made him hate this new world even more. The Professor dropped a green apple his way and walked away, without a word.

Buttercup was reading the third page of the Professors Diary during her detention. She didn't just get punished at home; she had also received 4 weeks of sitting in a boring old room, with crusty old man, who never paid attention to the students in class. Usually she would be doing something bad or writing notes to Butch or something. Not today, she was reading. Everyone found this peculiar, especially Butch. During the whole detention he was passing her notes, asking her stupid question like:

"Are you reading?" She would sigh in frustration, place her book on the ground grab her pencil and write back.

"No duh and the sky is blue too, did you know that?" He would pass her the note back; she would ignore it and go back to the book. He was really confused, he always thought that Buttercup had a thing for him, but she was ignoring him for literature? What had the world come to? Buttercup was reading the fourth page of the Professors Diary.

_Dear Journal 8/24/87_

_I'm so excited! Bella has my number; you know the one from before? Turns out that phone call was her asking me on a date! Okay so maybe it wasn't exactly a date, she asked me to help her with her homework. But I did go to her house; we talked and had fun, so I still think it counts. She even tried singing like Madonna. I told her she was pretty good, when in truth she sucked horribly. I tried to moon walk, but failed. We laughed about our lack of talent for a while, but we had to get back to homework soon after. I never pictured her house to be a mansion. She was almost as rich as Thomas.T. Morebucks. Her living room was the size of my house. I felt really small when I walked into her room. I really don't understand how someone so rich, popular, and pretty can be so nice. It's like when God created her he made sure she was perfect. On the down side I did miss my new best friends' comic book fair. We were supposed to go together dressed as comic book characters. I called him afterwards to apologize; he said it was fine and that it wasn't a big deal. So I ended up going home a happy little camper. Maybe school isn't so bad._

_To future me:Peter..._

By the time she had finished reading the school bell had rung she was getting her things together for her next class. Butch stalked her all the way to her locker. He placed his hands on her shoulders and she tensed up.

"What are you doing?" She asked him. He started breathing on her neck.

"The question is what are you doing?" He said as he swiftly grabbed the book. "What are you doing with this piece of crap?" He shook the book back and forth. "Is this your Diary or something?" He teased. "I wonder what could possibly be hidden inside."

"Butch I swear to all things destructive that if you open that book I will beat your ass!" She threatened.

"Okay fine, crybaby." He said as he was about to hand her the book. Buttercup reached for it, but suddenly he pulled it away and ran away yelling something like "Catch me if you can BC?"Buttercup had a delayed reaction before running at him full speed. This was definitely not cool, if Butch were to somehow read the Diary he would find out that it wasn't hers. Her secret would be revealed. There was no way she was going to let that happen. She chased him all around the school, until he went into the worst hiding place. Well it was the best for him, but not for Buttercup. She wasn't sure whether or not it would be safe to enter it. She had never dared stepped into such a place, what if something came to life and started biting her. What if she never found her way out?

Meanwhile…

Butch had picked the perfect hiding place. She would never go into the Boys Bathroom. As he walked further inside he noticed his reflection. He smirked at himself.

"Hello good looking." He told his reflection. After a couple minutes of self-admiration he decided to open up the book. As he read the first Diary entry he yawned. "This is lame, why does Buttercup have the Diary of some guy named Peter?" He laughed soon after reading the full name. "Ha his initials are P.E.U." "What a crap ass name, well this is of no use to me whoever this Peter is he doesn't stand a chance with Buttercup I've got her wrapped up in my hands." Buttercup still hadn't entered the bathroom; he shrugged and threw the book on the floor. "Might as well take a piss." He said as he unzipped his pants.

Buttercup cleared her head of all the negative things she had been thinking about, she had seen way worse than the Boys Bathroom before. She should have the guts to head in there and retrieve her possession. She ran in the bathroom and was temporarily shocked. Right there in front of her face was Butchs' dick. He was using the bathroom. At this time.

"What the fuck!" Buttercup yelled as she turned around grabbed the Journal and ran out.

"Its official I have been scarred for the rest of my life." She said as she ran towards her next class.

* * *

><p><strong>Does anyone know which team Blaster belongs to?<strong>


	5. Nightmares

"I've been locked up in this damned cage for too long." The Professor was making his next creation.

"Do not threat my dear Blaster; you will have your day of destruction." He poured some blue liquid into a tube. "For now I will raise you this way, when the time is wright in when you can come out."

"At least give me something to do, something fun." He probed.

"Fine, here take this." He threw a small kitten into the cell. Blaster flashed an evil smile at the animal. He came up to it, and grabbed it by its throat. The cat struggled at his grip. It swiped at him a few times. Each of the swiped didn't seem to have any effect on him. Eventually it died from lack of air. Blaster stepped on it, and threw it on the wall multiple times. It was his new toy, and he loved it. Until it became boring and he would want another one. It seemed like the Professor always had something for him to play with. It was never ending fun for Blaster. It was enough to quench his blood lust for now.

Blossom was sitting at the lunch table reading a history book. Buttercup was sitting next to her also reading a book. Bubbles was stuck staring at the two of them as they read in silence. This was wrong in so many ways. Lunch had never been more boring. Honestly if this was going to go on forever she would need to find new friends to sit next to. She coughed in order to try and gain her sisters attention. Both of them ignored her.

"I'm going to get some yogurt." Bubbles said to her sisters, who were lost in their books.

Buttercup was now at the 5th page of the Diary.

_Dear Journal 9/25/87_

_I'm getting kind of worried about my parents. They seem to be fighting all the time about financial problems. I think there are going to split. My mom isn't herself anymore. She's become very irritable lately, because of all the bills she has been paying on her own. I'm not sure why she is though. My father has a job. Maybe he hasn't been using it wisely? He does have a thing for spirit. Labor Day passed already. I still don't understand why people have a day off on Labor Day. I sent a post card to my grandparents as well for Grandparents Day. My school life has been very boring lately. Iggi has been ditching me from time to time on weekends to go home and work on a project he keeps on talking about. At least that's what he tells me. I'm not sure why he's been doing this. Maybe he's still mad at me about the whole "Ditching you for a chick" thing. I sure hope not. He really is my only friend. I don't know what I would do without him. I need to make it up to him. Oh great there I go again sounding gay._

_To future me: Peter…._

She continued reading the second half of the page.

_Dear Journal 9/26/87_

_I'm a little nervous now. I think someone knows that I own a Journal. I'm already a nerd; God knows what will happen if people think I'm a sissy too. I'm glad that my birthday is coming up though. Every year I write a list to remind myself what I want. Every year I only get about two things, but still writing down what I want is always fun. I think I'm going to write it in my Journal this year. To remind me of all the things I wanted as a 12 year old._

_Birthday List_

_A new phone ( my old one is lame)_

_A game boy (Those things are awesome)_

_New clothes (I really need to change my style)_

_A monkey (There Awesome!)_

_A Television in my room._

_I personally don't think that any of those things are asking for too much. Okay maybe the monkey, but besides that I'm pretty sure I'm going to get everything on this list. It's not like Santa is going to give me anything. He never does. Every year I bake cookies for that overweight stalker and he never gives me anything. I've asked my mom for an explanation, she simply said "Maybe you need to be nice this year" I'm always nice every year. I swear this year I'm going to stay up all night just so I can catch trying to eat my cookies. My mom is calling me to go eat dinner; I better go before she drags me down._

_To future me:Peter…_

The Professor was smoking his pipe as he rocked in his chair near the fire place. He soon drifted into a dream.

The Professors' dream….

"What are you doing?" Peter asked as he swiped the bottle away from his lab partner.

"I'm doing my homework that's what I'm doing." His lab partner snatched it back. "This is going to be the greatest one yet." He said with a crazy laughter.

"What is wrong with you?" Peter asked in concern for his friends' health and well-being. "You could get expelled for this; I though you did that on accident the other day, now I know you're just mad." His lab partner ran his hands through his short red hair.

"Don't you see Peter!" he slammed his fist on the table. "This could be the beginning of world rule." He said as he approached his friend. He had a knife in his lab coat and had pulled it out.

"You're crazy, you need help." Peter backed away. His lab partner followed him.

"No my old friend you need help." He lifted the knife.

The Professor woke up with sweat dripping down his forehead. He gripped the handles of his chair.

"It's alright Peter get a grip, he died years ago." He reassured himself. Everything was fine.

* * *

><p><em>Anyone figure out who that other mad scientist was?<em>


	6. Wrong place Wrong time

**Review Questions: Isn't Miss Bellum's whole name 'Sarah Bellum'?**

**who is Thomas T. Morbucks? Is it Princess' dad..?**

**Answers: True her name is "Sarah Bellum", I guess I forgot that little fact, ah well what's done is done.**

**yes it is Princess' dad, I don't think they include his real name in the show. They just call him .**

**Thank you: MangaTrial for your questions.**

**and the cat is out of the bag, Congrats to : SpiceyPepper, and ppgrulez123 for figuring out who the other mad scientist was.**

**It is in fact Iggi! The Professors' crazy lab partner.**

* * *

><p>"Here you go Brad, go play with Blaster." The Professor commanded as he pushed a blond haired blue eyed teenage boy into the same cell that Blaster had been in. Brad wasn't sure what to say or do, he was feeling scared and useless. Until Blaster punched him in the face that is. As he lay on the floor with a bloody nose, something inside him woke up. It made him want to see more of this red substance. Whether it came from someone else or himself. He wanted to see more, he needed to see more.<p>

"What's your problem , you scared or something?" Blaster challenged as he stepped on Brads stomach. He coughed out more blood and started laughing. A normal person would have been screaming and maybe begging for mercy. Not Brad he was to enjoying the work of art being displayed in front of his eyes. He grabbed Blasters ankle and tightened his grip on it.

"I've seen enough of my art I want to see some of yours now." Blaster noticed a sharp pain at his ankle. Brad had broken his ankle. He removed his foot from his chest and glared at the blue eyed menace.

"You bastard!" Blaster yelled at his new cell mate. Brad just smirked at him. He rose up from the ground and leaned on the wall.

"I guess I won't be seeing any art for now." He shrugged. "Hey you back there?" He pointed towards the Professor. "What's your name and why am I being locked up with this idiot?" He said as he cocked his thumb towards Blaster. Blaster grinded his teeth at his comment. "So what business do you have with us anyways?"

The Professor turned around from his desk and removed his glasses. He walked toward the cell and placed his burnt gloved hands into his lab coat pocket. He flashed a crocked smile. His teeth rotten and yellow from lack of care.

"My dear Brad, I am your creator, your master, and you will listen to my commands." He picked up a pack of blood and threw it at Brad. He caught it and looked at the Professor in a questioning tone.

"Or what old man?" Brad challenged. The Professor laughed. "What's so funny?"

"No need to question me Brad, I was just having my mid-day afternoon laugh." He pushed turned around and walked back to his lab table. "Your third brother will soon be joining you, be patient and you'll have all the art you want." Brad was intrigued at his art comment and decided not to go against the Professors wishes, at least for now. Blaster saw this as an opportunity to catch Brad off guard . He kicked him in the face and Brad recoiled from the brick wall. The two soon went back to fighting each other. The Professor went back to creating his final piece to the puzzle.

"Peter won't look so hot with his ass being kicked." He thought to himself.

Buttercup had decided to take a break from doing her homework and hopped off her bed to go to the bathroom. She turned on the light and brought out the Diary.

_Hey Loser guess who? That's right it's me Thomas. Found out you had a Diary, how lame. By the way I'm going to make your life hell, I plan on telling the whole school about you and your dumb Diary. You thought people are going to think you're a sissy? Trust me it's going to be much worse than that. Unless of course we have a little deal. You stay away from Bella, and stay with your geeky nerdy boyfriend, got that?_

Buttercup became irritated at the black mail note that had been left for the Professor.

"Even her father was an ass hole." Buttercup said as she closed the book. Blossom started knocking on the bathroom door. Buttercup hid the book behind the toilet and opened the door for Blossom.

"Since when do you take so long in the bathroom?" Blossom asked. Buttercup shrugged.

"I forgot to floss." She said, acting like she wasn't hiding anything. Lying was definitely Buttercups thing. She could bluff her way through almost anything.

"Well what are you waiting for Buttercup get out, it's my turn to use the bathroom." Blossom shoved Buttercup out of the way.

"Why do you need to use the bathroom anyways Blossom, it's not like you need to look good for anyone." Buttercup said, teasing her sister. Blossom blushed slightly, but moved on like she hadn't.

"Unlike you I like to be clean and smelling fresh." Buttercup laughed. "Get out Buttercup I need to take a shower." She said.

"Fine, I will mom." She said adding emphasis on the word "mom".

"Get out of here." Blossom shoved Buttercup out.

Blossom opened the shower curtain and dropped her towel. She was about to head into the bathtub when she noticed something peculiar behind the toilet. She picked it up and flipped through it. As she read the mystery book she discovered that it belonged to the Professor. She jumped out of the bathtub, with the book in her hand. She opened the door and entered her shared bedroom.

"Omg guys you won't believe whose Diary I found in our bathroom!" She said with triumph in her voice. Bubbles and Buttercup just stared at her in awe. Blossom shook the book above her head to make sure they could see it. "What's wrong with you two?" Blossom asked. Buttercup started laughing uncontrollably. Bubbles covered her eyes.

"Um, Blossom y-your c-clothes a-are." She pointed towards Blossom. Blossom looked down and noticed that she was in her birthday suit.

"Kiaa, this is so embarrassing !" Blossom screamed at the top of her lungs. The Professor came at the sound of her scream.

"What's wrong Bloss…Bloss-ssss." He stuttered as he saw his 13 year old daughter standing naked before him holding his Diary. The shock was too much to handle, he fainted on the spot.

3 hours later….

Buttercup ,Blossom,and Bubbles were all siting down next to the Professor, who was fully awake. He had found out about Buttercup and decided it was time to tell them about his past.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for the reviews, hope you have enjoyed the story so far. I'll try my best to udpate<strong> **this story more often.**


	7. And so the RowdyRunks were born

For those of you who are wondering when the lovy dovy scenes with Buttercup and Butch come into play, be patient. Trust me it's going to get there.

* * *

><p>-<strong>Iggi and the RowdyRunk Boys<strong>

Block was finally created. Iggi's final prodigy was now born. They once were two now they are three. Iggi was sure they were ready to be in the real world. They had been trained to kill and raised on hate. The perfect combination for the RowdyRunk Boys.

"Block you are now the leader, I expect you to keep your brothers in control." Iggi said as he pointed at the newly born red head. "Brad you are allowed to make a few paintings, but keep it hidden." He said as he turned to the Blondie. "Blaster….don't kill too much." He finished. "Now all of you will be heading to a High School, where you will meet 3 girls, find them, befriend them, and bring them to me alive." "I will trust all of you keep your tempers in check." They all nodded. "Very well, you may leave." He unlocked their cell and they were on their way to Townsville with purpose.

**-The Professor and the PowerPuff Girls**

The Professor was sitting down on his chair and the girls were paying close attention to what he was saying.

"I remember those days, when I was twelve, I hated them dearly."

_Flashback…to 1987_

"I can't believe Thomas did that, I can't let him make me look like an idiot." I said as I rushed to his locker.

"Too late lame ass." He picked up Peter by his shirt. Peter was now face to face with Thomas. "Now why did you come to my locker, as if we were friends or something."

"I just needed to talk to you about…well you know." I told him. He placed me back on the floor. Thomas is a big boy. Big as in fat. Hi is abnormally tall for a sixth grader, and his cheeks are as pink as a new born baby. He was so tall people were forced to look up to him. I never understood how he was popular, maybe it was all the money he owned, or maybe that he always bought things for people. Either was he had somehow managed to become more popular then myself. Which I hated. It's one of those things you hate about life, but you can't change.

"What can you possibly offer me that will change my mind?" He wondered. I raced through my brain for some sort of prize I could possibly provide for Thomas.

"How about I make you your own personal robot?" I suggested. He considered the option and accepted.

"I want it by tomorrow or you'll never be allowed to see her again, I'll make sure of that." He warned in his dim witted tone. It was hard to take him seriously, I almost wanted to laugh in his face and see how far I would get before he beat me to a pulp. Thank goodness I'm smarter than that. I decided that as soon as I got home I would get started on my new project. I met Iggi on my way back to my locker. He looked upset with me, I didn't know why.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked him as I opened my locker. He glared at me. "What's your deal?" I persisted.

"Why do you keep doing that, you keep on ditching me for the cool kids." "Is there something wrong with me, what did I ever do to hurt you?" A few girls were watching the scene from three lockers down.

"It's not you Iggi it's me." I told him. The girls were still watching. "Please don't take it to seriously It's just ...I need some time alone tonight." By now all the girls were laughing at us. Iggi stormed off.

"What's wrong P.E.U had some technical difficulties with your boyfriend last night?" They all laughed even louder. I grabbed my books and slammed my locker. There goes 5 more girls I'll never have. I was hurt; they really took a stab at my heart. I ran away crying, on my way I accidentally hit a wall and all my school supplies fell. I didn't bother picking them up, I was too busy crying my eyes out. To top it all of Bella had to come to my rescue…again. She was just walking in the hall way and came upon a crying wimpy looking weirdo. I bet you can already guess who that was. She was nice enough to help me pick up my books. I was still crying after she organized my folder.

"What in the world happened to you?" She asked. I didn't feel like telling her how I had embarrassed myself. But she insisted, and I couldn't say no to her face, at least not for too long anyway. I told her about Thomas, and the robot and I even told her about Iggi. She sat down next to me and listened the whole time. She seemed sincere with all her words, I was positive she wasn't faking it. She volunteered to help me with the robot. I smiled and thanked her. She told me not to thank her and that it was her pleasure. She handed me my books and the school bell rang. I realized we had been talking for an entire class period that was the first time I had ever skipped a class. I felt so bad. "Peter the bad boy" it just didn't sound right. But it sure felt great. I had skipped Geometry for a girl who didn't stuff me into a locker or make fun of my name. I felt so cool. Like a penguin in Antarctica. Bella walked with me to my house. We talked about school and how lame it was. She told me her dream of being more than just a pretty face. I cheered her on. I told her about my love for science. She didn't understand why I loved science, I told her to wait until we got to my house. She would soon find out why I loved it so.

When we arrived at my house my parents were fighting over the television. I told Bella to ignore them and we persisted to my cellar in which I had my miniature lab. I told her where everything went and tossed her some gloves. We were going to make the best robot yet for that fathead. She was like my lab worked on it all night long, sweating and struggling to stay awake, I think I forgot to do my homework. It didn't matter though I was going to present Thomas whit the best damned robot he never knew he wanted.

* * *

><p>Oh and the RowdyRunk Boys are <strong>not<strong> OCs . I don't own them. Their from the PowerPuff Girls comic.


	8. Secrets,Secrets

**Blaster-**

So my first assignment was to get to know this Buttercup chick. I don't know who she is, or what she looks like, but I hope she looks decent. I can only lie for so long. I can't pretend to like some ugly girl. Well tomorrow I'm going to have to meet her. I personally don't give a flying shit about girls right now. All I want to do is kill, that's how I was trained. All those months of killing and destruction. This is like an emotional breakdown. Some sort of test, that professor is mad. After teaching us to hate, he wants all of us to randomly pretend to love some girl we don't know, and then later on kill her. That is messed up and wrong on so many levels.

"What the fuck is this all about." I asked Brad and Block. They just looked at me. Brad had his smart ass smile, and Block had that serious "I hate life" look.

"You truly are a simpleton aren't you?" Brad said with a chuckle. "Sometimes I wonder how we are related."

"Sometimes I wonder why I haven't kicked your ass yet!" I countered.

"Both of you shut up before I send you're asses straight to Hell!" Block yelled, thus bringing quite to the room. "Now go with the plan so that I don't have to make both of you burn!" He crossed his arms. I tightened my jaw. Brad didn't say a word, it was best not to speak when Block was upset. He was the boss and that was that. No if, ands, or buts.

"So what exactly is the plan, we just drop in and make three girls think we are the best thing since sliced bread?" "Well I say that's ridiculous!" "How on Earth does that insane man plan on making that happen?" "Not that I'm doubting our looks or anything, it's mostly because I'm doubting their ability to resist us."

"Listen up dumb asses, I don't give a flying shit how we are going to do it, we just are and doubt will only lower our opportunity to succeed." "Blaster tosses me a beer will ya?" I tossed him a can.

"Dammit I want a heavy one this shit is for wimps!" He threw it back at my face. I twitched. That dammed bastard he thinks he's so though. I was the first made, I should be the leader not this piece of shit. I'll lie low for now, but when I get the chance I'll beat his face in.

**7:00 p.m. Saturday –Utonium Household-**

The Professor was still telling the girls about his past.

The next day I brought the miniature robot to Thomas. He was impressed with it and decided to allow me the freedom of conversing with Bella. That's when everything got worse. I started spending more and more time with Bella and well. I forgot about Iggi. As went past so did my friendship with Iggi. We began drifting apart. He became darker and more….mad. His ideas were more and more twisted. By the time we were in High School he was a bigger loser than I used to be. I was now known as Peter the inventor. People talk a lot a school. Rumors spread, and I was known for being a genius, a popular genius. I told people I went to parties and everything, I even had a new cool best friend. That's right it was Bella. We were close, but never did anything about it. Nothing too crazy, there was a line of friendship that would not, and could not be crossed. I knew that and she knew that and that's the way it stayed. Iggi and I were still hanging out a little. Not really though. I would pass by his locker and nod at him, he would nod back. That was about it.

"Well anyways girls it's getting late don't you think?" The Professor looked at his watch. Blossom frowned she was interested in what he had to say. Being the nerd in the family, she wanted a piece of the mystery which she did receive, but she had a feeling there was something being held back. Like the Professor was hiding something from them. She wasn't sure what it was, but she didn't have time to be skeptical about things. It was quiet late.

Bubbles was tired, she took the Professors' story as more of a bed time story and less of a clue of some big mystery. All she cared about was getting some beauty sleep. Otherwise she would wake up looking ugly, and she couldn't afford that. She was the first to go up the stairs and change into her pajamas. She untied her ponytails and let her hair down. Blossom followed her up the stairs as well. She kept her hair tied up and brushed her teeth before changing.

Buttercup on the other hand wasn't tired. She didn't want to know any more about the story either. She knew there was more to the story, but was too preoccupied with getting the journal back. Maybe the answers to her problems were hidden inside it. Maybe that was the key to knowing more. She looked at the Professor before taking the first step to the stairs. He was placing the book back. He turned around to make sure no one was watching and caught the wondering eyes of Buttercup.

"Go to bed Buttercup, I'm not sure how much of this book you have read, but I would like to warn you don't go looking for the trouble that you have discovered, because it just might kill you." He said as her placed his Journal in his lab coat. Buttercup hesitated before walking back up the stairs. What did the Professor mean by that? She wasn't sure, but It made her want to read the rest of the Journal even more. She needed to find out where the Professor was going to hide it. She needed a backup though and even though it sounded crazy and mental she was about to ask Butch for help. Why not he was a great thief himself, it would be a piece of cake to take a Journal from the Professor.


	9. Relations

**-Townsville Park-**

I sat on the edge of the park fountain as Butch laughed his head off. Honestly I thought he would have taken me a little more seriously than this. He's laughing in my face, while I'm sitting here as serious as a graveyard. I should be kicking his ass right about now, but I want him to be on my side no against me.

"So wait let me get this straight, you want _me_ to help _you_ get your old man's diary, Buttercup this is an insult to my abilities." He said as with one last chuckle. I glared at him; I almost wanted to zap him. What a dirty son of a-

"But you're lucky I like you…you know as a fellow counterpart you know." He said, not looking at me in the eyes. Sometimes I wonder about him. Was he just born stupid, but then I think of how he was born and I shake the thought away. There is no way I'm a retard. We sat in awkward silence for a while the moon shinning clearly on the both of us. He looks a lot more intimidating from the light, with his eyes glaring, messy hair, and his hoody lazily thrown on top of his head. He was wearing black shorts and a dark green hoody with a small picture of curly lines on the back that formed into a dragon. A black and dark green dragon, the scales on its back were shown clearly in the moon light. He gave me a funny look after a while of awkwardness.

"What are you lookin' at" "Do I have something on my face?"

"No you dipshit I'm waiting for your response, I already explained the situation, I had to freaking wake up at 3 in the morning and come to this park so you can just sit there and think about it, this is a waste of my damn time, If you want to help me then act you stu-

"Alright already shut up, I'll help you out on one condition if this diary does lead you to anything, then I get to go with you." He grinned at me, I thought about it, and nodded. Having him along won't kill me, It might annoy me, but I least I have someone to back me up if needed.

"Alright, fine, so what's your plan?"

"Well obviously we have to get the diary first, so any ideas of where it might be?" "If not then well have to search the house ourselves."

"I have a pretty good idea of where it might be, but were going to have to be stealthy."

"Like ninjas?"

"Like ninjas, I answered." I showed him to the house and we both entered through my shared bedroom window. I tried my best to tip toe away from Bubbles without waking her up. She's a really light sleeper, even now. Someone she hasn't gotten over the whole Boogie man crap. Butch just walked past me, he didn't seem worried at all, but he wasn't making a lot of noise either. I led him down the stairs and whispered to him where I had last seen the diary. We both went to look at the cabin where I had seen the book. It was empty. I was getting worried, I bit my lip and thought …hard. Where would the Professor place something that he doesn't want me to find. What's a place that I would never even consider looking, but what if he was thinking that I was going to think that way and he decided to place it in an obvious way, I mean he is a genius.

"So what now?" Butch looked at me. I sighed.

"Give me a few okay, I'm thinking things through." So It's probably not in the garage, because that's the place I always go to read it, It's not in the cabin I saw him place it in earlier. He wouldn't place it in our room, he would place it someone where he knows is safe….his room.

"Okay we are going to have to look in his room, I think it's there." He nodded and I started slowly up the stairs. I was getting so nervous, my heart was beating out of my chest my breath was low and fast paced, my muscles twitched every now and then. Butch was more comfortable than I was in my own house. I led him to the Professors room I gulped as I slowly opened the door. I tried my best to not make the slightest noise, but the door creaked a little as it opened, and every time I took a step I felt like I was the fattest person on earth. I held my breath as Butch past by me and looked under his bed. I wanted to yell at him or kick him or something, but I couldn't if I were to blow it then it was over. All my work would have been for nothing. The Professor shifted and moaned in his sleep. I jumped in silence.

"I see it." He whispered loud enough for me to hear him.

"Shut up." I whispered back. The Professor opened his eyes. Oh crap. Butch placed the rest of his body under the bed, and I stood there frozen as I saw the Professors facial expression.

"Buuttercup, please….go to …..slllee" He drifted back to sleep. I exhaled the breath I had unknowingly been holding in. Butch quickly pulled himself out from under the bed, and I motioned for him to get out.

"Keep it, and I'll meet you at school tomorrow." I whispered. He gave me thumbs up and I nodded towards him. We both ran out, I led him back to my bedroom. Before he left he looked at me and I looked back at him.

"Well what are you waiting for get your butt out?" I said in a medium loud whisper. He didn't answer. I could see his dark green eyes his messy hair falling in front of his face slightly. I could tell I was blushing. It was kind of embarrassing having my counterpart staring me down. He came closer to me, I could feel his hot breath on my neck as he asked me.

"You sure you don't want to keep the diary?" He asked me. I wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying, but I did see his lips moving, considering they were right in front of my face! Geez.

"Uh…not just stick to the plan." I somehow edged closer to his lips. I could hear my heart beat in my ears. Bubbles began to wake up, and he quickly jumped out the window. I looked down to make sure he hadn't killed himself, to my relief he had flown away. Of course he has superpowers. Man I'm a genius aren't I?

"Buttercup why are you awake?" Bubbles said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Nothing Bubbles; I was just sleep walking and woke up all of a sudden."

"Oh okay then." She went back to sleep. I wasn't sure what had just happened, Butch must be smoking something, because that kind of behavior just isn't him.

**-The Professor-**

"Oh Buttercup your so stubborn, I knew you weren't going to give up." The Professor said as rose from his bed. He hadn't been sleeping, he was observing. He knew Buttercup would get to the Journal. He knew she would try and find …him.

"Hopefully she won't kill herself before 18." He spoke to no one in particular.


	10. The kiss,Sike!

**Oh man almost forgot to say this. Sooo haven't been on this website in a long time. I'm sorry, life got me very busy. Anyway now it's Summer break once more and I have more free time. I read this story over , and felt really embarrased at all my mistakes, I repeated some words, added others, and much more. I hope to improve..sorry again.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rowdy Ruff Apartment<strong>

Butch was flying home swiftly and calmly. He was so self-confident, Buttercup was so into him, and he knew it. She would soon realize that too. Now that he had gotten himself into this he had to finish it. Partially because he didn't like to do things 'half-ass' , but mainly because he didn't want Buttercup to see him as a total and complete wimp. As he landed on the concrete, to follow the path back to his home he had only one thing on his mind…Buttercup. He really didn't understand why he felt this way towards her. It's just ever since he first met her he felt strongly for her. Well it probably wasn't 'love at first sight', but it sure was something. Maybe it was her independence, and her boldness. Who knows? Truth be told he didn't really care; all he ever wanted was her, ever since she kissed him way back when.

"Butch, wake up and pass me some gum bro." Brick hollered from his bedroom. As Butch passed by he tossed him the gum.

Boomer was busy on the internet, searching up odd things such as "25 ways to pop a zit"….Butch just shook his head in dismay. Never would he understand his blond brother. As he walked past Boomer, somehow, someway his blue eyes caught a glimpse of the book held.

"What's that you got there, I didn't know you read?" Boomer inquired as swiftly as he typed. Butch shrugged and kept walking to his room, ignoring his brothers' comment.

As he reached his room, Butch hid the book, without thinking twice about the hiding place he fell backwards on his bed grabbed his iPhone ,opened his playlist, and listened to Self-esteem, by Offspring. He sighed at the lyrics, this song had a meaning, and he liked that. Most of the music today has no meaning, just a bunch of fast rhymes with no plot. As he turned up the volume he closed his eyes and dreamt.

**Rowdy Runk Boys**

Blaster was working out, doing push-ups and sit –ups until his upper body and biceps were as stone hard as his heart. He was shirtless, with black shorts. His brothers were also working out, the professor had asked for them to do these 'exercises' to keep in shape, while also telling them to do training courses, and read love stories. Blaster was thoroughly confused on the professors' intensions, but he didn't care. He just knew he was made for a purpose, and it was to follow his instructions, over the past few weeks he had come to somehow 'love' this man, like a father almost. As ridiculous as it may seem it was true. As he continued his push-ups he caught a glance at his blond brother, he was on the treadmill, barely even breaking a sweat, yet running at maximum speed. What a show off.

"Hey Brad why don't you try actually working out your abs, oh wait never mind my bad, almost forgot you don't have any." Blaster said as he finished up his 100th push up. Brad just flashed a cocky grin as he accelerated the speed on his treadmill.

"You're a simpleton Blaster, I think it would be wiser for you to be seen, and not heard." Brad responded.

During this quarrel between his brothers Block was playing basketball, alone. He glanced at them for a millisecond, and shook his head mentally, they were so idiotic. Brad with his gloating and Blaster with his blood lust. As he did a lay-up he thought about what the professor was doing to them. Mentally messing them up, forcing them to hate, and destroy then later love and care for. What was his problem? Whatever was the case he wasn't going to be taking orders from him forever, no, he was going to kill him. Not today, or the next day, but soon.

**Buttercup**

As Buttercup woke up her back was in agonizing pain. Her whole body was sore, her mind was tired. She honestly didn't want to do anything. She looked at the time. It was 2 hours past normal school time, she honestly didn't care. Partially because she was tired, but mostly because it was Saturday morning and she knew better then to get up and get dressed, unlike Bubbles. Man was she retarted or what? Buttercup didn't bother to tell her sister anything, Blossom was going to do that soon enough anyway. As the rest of the day went past Buttercup stayed in bed, dreaming, only to be woken up by her dad. It was dinner time; she rose up, still in pajamas, and sluggishly walked down the stairs. Her hair was a mess, and she still had morning breath, but she didn't really care. She ate dinner quietly and quickly. When she was done she asked to go outside. The Professor told her to take a shower, and clean up before leaving. She went to the bathroom ran the water and changed clothes instead of taking a shower. She put on deodorant, brushed and flossed her teeth. She didn't feel like taking a shower so she just faked it. As a finishing touch she used some perfume, and brushed her hair. She left the bathroom, ran down the stairs, and hoped into the outdoors. She was going to visit Butch, they needed to talk and soon. She flew off into the blue sky, flying was great. She loved the wind blowing through her hair, the fact that people had to look up her, literally, and just the all-out epicenes of the whole idea of a super human like herself flying in the afternoon sky. She landed as soon as spotted Butchs house. Instead of knocking on the door she snuck in through the window and landed swiftly into a room a very colorful room. It was full of rotten pizza, spray paint, dirty clothes, and cockroaches.

"This is just gross." She thought inwardly as she attempted to avoid any living thing. She hoped and prayed that this wasn't Butchs room. As she left the room she calmly walked into their kitchen and checked their refrigerator. As she did so Brick was just relaxing walking around his own house chewing his gum. His eye brows were raised, and it was obvious he was caught off guard when she proceeded to eating his cereal, at 6:35 p.m.…

"Okay what the fuck man!" Brick yelled at Butch. After finding Buttercup in his house, eating his food, walking on his floor, he was really infuriated by both his brother, and Buttercup.

"Dude chill, I didn't even know she was coming, she and I will talk outside alright." Butch said as he quickly led his secret crush into the outdoors. Brick was left at home, in awe. He wasn't sure whether to be mad, or happy. So in the end he shrugged his shoulders, pulled out another piece of gum and went back to his room.

Butch and Buttercup were walking alone on a trail behind his house. They had spent hours talking about the plan, and the Professor, both of them were actually getting along, for once. Everything was chill, until Butch just had to make things awkward.

He stopped mid-way and caught Buttercup off guard. Stared at her, and she closed her eyes.

"What's up, am I that ugly?" He asked as he held her chin. She wasn't sure how to answer.

"Buttercup…, you know I'm not good with this crap, b-." He was cut off. Not by Buttercup but by a crushing blow to his side. Something or someone had struck him. Buttercup looked to see who it was; all she could see was a green flash, then a figure, a toned, tall and lean figure.

* * *

><p>Thanks to Forever Spinelli for your comment, I agree 100%. It is a good plot , but the mistakes are pretty bad. I started writting this a year ago, and came back on to visit this story. That's when I realized how many mistakes I really had. I was very embarrased, and i will consider the idea of a Beta Reader for sure. Thanks alot :)<p> 


	11. I can treat you better

"Who…the Hell…are you?"I asked the stranger, as Butch freed himself from the bushes. He was infuriated. The mystery boy was sitting down on a tree stump; he had his back towards Buttercup and Butch.

"Hello…?" I tried again. Butch decided to take manners into his own hands, and jump kicked the kid. His body was pushed a good 3 feet away, until it was met by a tree. I gulped, and glared at Butch. "Dude, chill." I told him in an astonished toned. He looked confused.

"Okay so when I get punched in the ribs it's cool, but I can't defend myself?" I ignored him and ran after the boy. I gave him a hand and he accepted it. His back was still facing me. I placed a hand on his shoulder, and asked very calmly if he was okay. He didn't reply, still without facing me he flew off, leaving only one thing behind. In a swift motion, I snatched the small piece of paper that was left behind. Butch ran towards me after the stranger left, I turned to meet his face.

"Sorry about that." I said awkwardly. His reply was something unexpected.

A kiss…

As he kissed me I didn't back away, but I wasn't sure if I was enjoying it either. I was so confused. He placed his hand on my hips; I followed by placing my hands on his shoulders. I never really noticed how much taller he was. He tried to French kiss, but that's when I froze and broke the kiss. My hands were still on his shoulders and his still on my hips. "Why did you just do that, I mean it was so not called for." I argued.

"You and I both know, you wouldn't have allowed me to kiss you if you saw it coming." He retorted. "I figured since we were finally alone I could maybe sneak a kiss, especially after that idiot tackled me out of the blue." He explained himself. My grip on his shoulders tightened.

"Butch, I….I don't have time for crap like that." I didn't want to make eye contact with him. I could only imagine the look on his face. He didn't reply. He let go of my hips, and I detached myself from his shoulders. I could tell he was upset. "Butch…?" I tried one last time. This time he actually responded.

"Well….shit happens…this doesn't mean I give up though." A small smile crept on my face. "Soon you're going to be the one kissing me, but for now, I'll respect your decision."

"Enough of this about 'feelings' it's making me sick, let's just get back to the topic on hand." I told him, dismissing the topic, he nodded. "Okay so let's recap, from what the Professor has told me, and what I've read this is the deal." He sat down, and looked attentive. "The Professor had a friend, who turned really evil and crazy and had a plan to rule the world, and apparently the professor doesn't want me messing with this 'Iggy' person and his many 'creations' of some sort.

"What I don't understand is why stress over someone that died." Butch wondered.

"See that's why I'm thinking he's still alive!" My voice rose from excitement. "Why would the Professor want to keep me away from some ancient Diary, if it couldn't affect me in the present?"

"Good point, but if this guy is still alive, and the Professor doesn't want you messing with him, why are we doing this again?" Butch asked.

"Because, we are young, and stupid….and I get really bored these days. Townsville is too 'safe'." I said as I squinted my eyes. "I mean it gets boring fighting the same people all the time, at some point it gets lame, you know?" He nodded in understanding. "By the way, I'm sorry about the whole rejection thing."

"Rejection? No way, I take this as a challenge." He placed his hands in his pocket. I decided it was getting late, and flew away. The sun was setting as I was flying to my home, it was beautiful…all the colors. I didn't even get a chance to sigh in admiration before a dark green flash sped by me. I stopped, and looked around, wondering if it was just me. I continued flying, slower this time. Then before I knew it , the flash appeared again, this time I had a chance to look at the boys face. He was pale, and had hair that was darker then death. Hes eyes were so green, they were almost black. He turned his head, and made direct eye contact with me.

"Hey..what's up?" He asked me, as if he didn't just tackle one of my acquaintances.

"You never answered my question, so why should I answer yours?" I said. He sighed, and chuckled a little bit.

"My name, is Blaster sorry for the broken meeting we just had, I'm not very fond of that kid." He answered.

"Why?" I asked.

"Cause he was attempting to kiss you, and he probably succeeded. Am I right?" I didn't reply. He smircked. " I knew it." He shrugged.

"Well I mean, he caught me off guard." He laughed.

"You don't need to bullshit, I know you kind of like him, it's fine though. I know I can treat you better."

* * *

><p>Its fine really your review was very appreaciated, i do still need to improve Forever Spinelli<p> 


End file.
